Rolling bearing assemblies adapted to some applications such a boat propeller systems or tunnel boring machines need specific sealing elements. Such sealing elements often include sealing lips which lay on surfaces of the rotating element. Sealing elements must be changed when they are worn. The surfaces on which the sealing lips are in contact also become worn by the friction of the sealing elements. Premature wear on the sealing lips of the replacement sealing elements is therefore likely to occur.